Goodbye, Saranghae
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Terima kasih sudah menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Terima kasih telah memberiku banyak kenangan manis yang tak akan kulupakan. Aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghae / Pairing HUNHAN & SULAY /


**Goodbye, Saranghae**

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Disclaimer :

GenderSwitch! Nggak suka, close! Pemain merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua, dan Tuhan. Tapi Luhan dan Sehun adalah milik saya xD. FF ini murni hasil dari otak saya. FF ini sudah pernah saya _Share_ di fb dengan judul dan pemeran yang berbeda. Dan juga ada beberapa point dalam FF ini yang saya ubah dari FF asli. Intinya saya me_remake_ FF ini. Disarankan ketika membaca FF ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Fly To The Sky - Missing You dan JIN - Gone.

Senin, 14 Februari 2015

_Happy valentine_! Ya, Hari ini tanggal 14 februari, hari yang dilukiskan kebanyakan remaja di seluruh dunia sebagai hari _valentine_. Namun, salah seorang _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu itu sedang murung menatap keluar jendela yang berembun. Di luar sedang hujan lebat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Hingga seorang _namja_ yang berselisih 3 tahun dengannya datang menghampiri.

"Sehun-_ah_? _Wae_?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"Suho _Hyung_. _Nan gwaenchana_." Tanya Sehun kepada _Hyung_nya, Suho.

"Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun. _Hyung_ lihat kau selalu murung akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada masalah. Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita denganku. Kau tahu kan kalau _hyung_ siap kapan saja mendengar semua masalahmu?" Kata Suho.

"Ngg…." Sehun kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ tidak memaksa" Jawab Suho.

"Begini, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ kenal Luhan, kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"_Ne_. _Yeojachingu_-mu, kan? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Dia sering menghindari aku, _Hyung_. Setiap kali aku telpon, dia tidak pernah mengangkat, aku juga sudah mengiriminya pesan, Kakaotalk atau Line tapi tidak dibalas. Beberapa hari ini… dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Kira-kira mengapa dia menghindari aku, _hyung_? Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya sekalipun. Apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Renung Sehun. Sesekali ia menatap awan yang hitam kelam berselimut hujan lebat dan sesaat kemudian air matanya mengalir. Bayangkan saja, kekasih yang sangat kau cintai tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali! Pasti kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun apabila kalian berada di posisinya.

"Mungkin, dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri dulu, Sehun-_ah_. Dia hanya ingin punya waktu untuk sendiri. Kau sebagai _namjachingu_nya juga harus mengerti keadaan dia. Tunggu beberapa waktu, dia akan menghampirimu dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersabar" Saran Suho. Sehun pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika seandainya kenyataanya tidak seperti itu, _hyung_? Percuma saja aku menunggunya" Tanya Sehun sedikit tak puas dengan saran Suho.

"Sehun-_ah_, percaya dengan _hyung_. _Yeoja_ itu tidak mungkin menyakiti _namja_ yang ia cintai. Luhan, dia pasti mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir"

Hening…

Beberapa menit terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung dengan air hujan yang turun semakin lebat membasahi kota Seoul. Suho mengambil gitar yang terletak di dekat ranjang Sehun, dan mulai memetiknya dan menyanyi.

_Ijen gutaega anirago_

_Haedo animyeon nal kamahge ijesseodo_

_Neon danji nege jigan saramirado_

_Tonight is just one night_

_Neorul irhgi jeon cheoreom_

_Neol dashi gago sipeun nae_

_Maeumeun wae geureohke miryeon_

_Suroeun geonji? Niga eobneun nal_

_Injeong halsuga eobneun_

_Tonight is just one night_

_Neoreul irhgi jeon cheoreom_

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo_

_Everyday everynight I am missing you_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo_

_Ijen beorsu eobsodo_

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol_

_Neol dashi gago sipeun nae maeumeun_

_Wae geurohke miryeon suroeun geonji?_

_Niga eobneun nal shirgan halsuga eobneun_

_Tonight is just one night_

_Noreul irhgi jeon cheoreom_

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo_

_Everyday everynight I am missing you_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo_

_Dashi beorsu eobseodo_

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol_

_Neol gidae hajanha dashi naege wondago_

_Eonjena nae mameun ni ane gatchingeol oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

(Fly to the sky - missing you)

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sehun berniat akan menemui Lay, sahabat Luhan untuk bertanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja . Dan ia bertemu dengan Lay di lapangan basket sekolah.

"Lay-ie!" Teriak Sehun. Yang dipanggil pun menengok ke asal suara.

"Eh, Sehun-_ah_. _Wae_?" Tanya Lay tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sehun yang menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu. Luhan ada di mana? Kenapa dia jarang bersamamu? Sepertinya aku juga tidak melihatnya di sekolah seminggu terakhir" Tanya Sehun _to the point_. Sehun, Luhan, dan Lay ada di kelas berbeda. Sehun berada di kelas XII-1, sedangkan Luhan dan Lay di kelas XII-4.

"Kau mencari Luhan? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang masuk. Karena… ya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dia tidak masuk" Jawab Lay seadanya.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Sehun masih tak mengerti.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun-_ah_. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Luhan bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada siapapun. Termasuk kau. _Mianhae_. Aku hanya tidak ingin ingkar janji. Aku masuk ke kelasku dulu. _Annyeong_" Jawab Lay buru-buru sambil berlari ke kelasnya. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Ada apa dengan Luhan? Mengapa dia diam saja kalau ada masalah?' Batinnya kemudian memasuki kelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sehun sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pelajaran. Semuanya tidak dapat masuk ke otak. Ia masih menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Mengapa Luhan tidak memberitahukan sesuatu 'hal' itu kepada kekasihnya?

Pulang sekolah, Sehun segera ke rumah Luhan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan. Sebelum pergi ke rumah Luhan, terlebih dahulu ia minta izin ke _hyung_nya karena ia akan terlambat pulang melalui telpon.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya aku pulang terlambat hari ini. aku akan ke rumah Luhan. Aku ingin menemuinya" Kata Sehun ketika sambungan telponnya diangkat oleh Suho.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. _Hyung_ pergi keluar sebentar. Kunci rumah sudah kutitipkan ke Lee _ahjumma_. Makan siangnya _hyung_ letakkan di meja dapur. Tinggal kau panaskan saja"

"_Ne, hyung. Kamsahamnida_"

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan.

Sehun mencoba memencet bel rumah Luhan. Namun tak ada jawaban, ia terus mencoba memencet bel. Nihil, sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat dan hari menjadi malam ia memencet bel dan menunggu, tetap tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Sepertinya rumah Luhan kosong tak berpenghuni. Pupuslah harapan Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan.

Sehun pun pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak berguna.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Kata Sehun pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya di samping ruang keluarga. Wajahnya yang sayu dapat menggambarkan betapa galau keadaannya saat ini.

"Sehun-_ah_! Kau sudah bertemu Luhan?" Tanya Suho saat Sehun lewat di ruang keluarga. Namun, Sehun hanya cuek dan segera menuju kamarnya. Suho pun bingung melihat tingkah aneh _dongsaeng_ yang berselisih 3 tahun dengannya itu.

'Apa jangan-jangan Sehun belum bertemu dengan Luhan, ya?' Batin Suho.

Suho mencoba mencari tahu yang sebenarnya dengan Lay, kekasihnya lewat telpon. Dan berceritalah Lay kepada Suho. Dan Suho pun tahu mengapa Luhan menghindar dari Sehun. Dan Lay meminta Suho untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari Sehun. Suho akhirnya berjanji tidak akan memberitahu kepada Sehun.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Suho seakan tak mampu merahasiakan semua ini dari Sehun. Kondisi Sehun sekarang semakin _drop_. Dia juga mulai sakit-sakitan karena jarang makan. Hingga pada suatu saat….

"Suho _oppa_, sebaiknya kau ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang. Ajak Sehun juga. Ini menyangkut Luhan. _Jebal, oppa_. Cepatlah ke rumah sakit" Pinta Lay sambil menangis dari telpon.

"_Ne_, aku ke sana sekarang. Uljima. Tenanglah" Sahut Suho. Sesegera mungkin Suho ganti baju dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau ganti baju sekarang. Ikut aku" Ajak Suho.

"_Eodisseoyo, hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat pucat sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandang album foto dirinya dengan Luhan.

"Ini tentang Luhan. Cepatlah. Kutunggu di luar" Kata Suho.

"Luhan? Luhan kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun hampir berteriak.

"Cepat ganti baju! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang" Kata Suho terburu-buru.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku ganti baju dulu" Jawab Sehun spontan.

"Kutunggu di luar ya"

Setelah ganti baju, Sehun segera keluar kamar dan langsung pergi dengan memakai mobil yang dikemudikan Suho. Sakit yang diderita Sehun sekarang tak terasa. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Luhan. Kalau _hyung_nya berwajah panik seperti ini, pastilah sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan Sehun bingung mengapa _hyung_nya membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa ke rumah sakit, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk" Kata Suho sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut.

Suho melihat Lay sedang menangis di depan kamar pasien. Suho pun menghampiri.

"Lay, ada apa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Suho sambil membimbing Lay luluh dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan. Dia kritis. Penyakitnya semakin parah" Isak Lay.

"Ssshh, _uljima_. Luhan akan baik-baik saja" Suho menenangkan.

"Lay, yang di dalam kamar itu… Luhan?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Lay hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Dia sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Luhan sakit? Kenapa? Aku juga berhak tahu tentang kekasihku sendiri" Teriak Sehun. Suho mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang sedang emosi karena ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu apa-apa soal kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dia sakit apa, Lay?" Tanya Sehun setelah emosinya reda sambil duduk di sebelah Lay. Suho pun duduk juga.

"Gagal ginjal. Kata dokter, Luhan tidak bisa bertahan lama karena dia sudah lama menderita penyakit gagal ginjal dan tidak diobati sama sekali" Ucap Lay.

"Gagal ginjal? Tidak pernah diobati? Tidak bisa bertahan lama? Oh Tuhan…" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil menutup wajahnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"_Ne_. Luhan ingin kau tidak tahu soal penyakit yang dideritanya. Karena dia tidak mau kau terlalu memikirkan tentangnya. Dia tidak mau kau sedih kalau seandainya dia pergi meninggalkanmu" Ucap Lay dengan suara meninggi.

"Padahal aku hendak memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya. Tapi dia melarang. Dia tidak mau" Tangis Lay.

Sehun hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Lay. Kemudian air matanya turun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan, _yeoja_ yang selalu terlihat ceria dan kuat di matanya, ternyata menyimpan suatu penyakit yang mungkin tidak akan bisa disembuhkan lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Luhan seandainya Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Tuhan, kumohon, biarkan Luhan tetap hidup. Berikanlah keajaibanmu untuk Luhan kali ini. Aku, sungguh mencintainya, Tuhan. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, menikmati hari demi hari bersama sampai tua nanti. Kumohon, kali ini saja…'_

Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan pun keluar dari kamar dengan muka yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sehun, Suho, dan Lay.

"_Uisa-nim_, bagimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri dokter.

"_Joesonghamnida_. Sepertinya, teman kalian… sudah lelah berjuang" Jawab sang dokter sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Maksud dokter… Dia, meninggal?" Tanya Lay. Dokter hanya mengangguk.

"Saya permisi dulu" Ucap dokter yang langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sehun yang tidak terima kenyataan itu pun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah ditutupi kain.

"Luhan! Jangan tinggalkan aku, _jebal_. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kau lupa dengan janji kita untuk bersama seumur hidup?" Kata Sehun sambil menatap wajah pucat Luhan yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sehun-_ah_, relakanlah dia pergi. Tuhan ingin Luhan tidak kesakitan lagi dengan mengajak Luhan pergi ke surga" Kata Suho dengan bijak. Sebenarnya dia juga sedih karena Luhan sudah ia anggap adik sendiri setelah mengenal Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun empat tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi kalau dia cerita tentang penyakitnya, aku pasti sudah siap kehilangan dia. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun _hyung_. Kenapa? Aku…" Tangis Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_. Aku juga sedih kehilangan Luhan, sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi setidaknya ikhlaskanlah dia. Lepaskan dia dengan senyumanmu. Kata Luhan, dia mau setelah ia pergi, ia ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Bukan menangis meratapi dirinya yang sudah pergi. Kau lupa? Dia sangat menyukai _eyesmile_mu ketika kau tersenyum" Tambah Lay.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semua ini, Lay?" Kata Sehun sambil memaksakan senyum untuk Luhan meski itu sulit.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun-_ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sekarang, ikhlaskan dia. Karena kalau kau tersenyum, Luhan juga akan tersenyum di atas sana, kan?" Ucap Suho yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut menangis haru dan mengusap punggung Sehun dengan maksud memberikan kekuatan untuk Sehun.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku akan berusaha ikhlas. Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk kekasih tercintaku" Ucap Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya , Luhan dimakamkan. Dan Sehun terlihat lebih tegar dari kemarin. Ia akan mencoba tersenyum. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun tak langsung pulang. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku dan Lay pulang, ya" Ucap Suho sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah Suho dan Lay pergi, Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan manis antara dirinya dengan Luhan. Minum _bubble tea_ bersama, naik perahu sambil mengelilingi danau, main sepeda bersama, berdansa bersama. Tak dapat terhitung lagi seberapa banyak kenangan Sehun dengan Luhan yang tak mampu diungkapkan dengan apapun.

Tak lama, gerimis turun dengan perlahan. Sehun menatap awan. Lalu menangis. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Dia kembali menangis. Ya. Dia dan Luhan sering main gerimis bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Sungguh, kenangan yang paling indah yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya bersama Luhan.

"Luhan, terima kasih sudah mengajarkan aku arti cinta sejati. Terima kasih kamu sudah memberi banyak kenangan untuk aku. Aku harap, kamu tidak melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah kita lakukan dulu. Aku akan mendoakanmu setiap saat. Aku di sini, mencoba kuat, mencoba ikhlas menerima semua ini. Aku tidak akan lupa sama kamu. Semoga kamu tenang di sisi-Nya ya sayang.. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Aku, akan sering berkunjung ke sini untuk menemuimu. _Saranghae_" Ucap Sehun, kemudian meninggalkan makam Luhan.

Malamnya, Sehun membaca selembar surat yang diberikan Lay sesaat sebelum pemakaman. Baru satu kalimat ia baca, air mata kembali tercipta dan mengalir di pipinya yang semakin tirus.

_Sehun-_ah. _Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja karena ketika kau membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah tak ada di sampingmu lagi._

Mianhae_, selama ini aku tak jujur kepadamu. Aku ingin memberitahumu, sangat. Tapi, aku takut kau akan menjauh. _Jeongmal mianhae_ karena aku menjauh darimu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu khawatir dengan keadaanku yang makin memburuk._

_Sekarang, aku sudah tenang di sini. Aku senang, karena di sini aku tidak merasa kesakitan lagi, Sehunnie. Aku tahu, kau pasti sedih aku lebih bahagia berada di sini daripada hidup bersamamu. Percayalah, Sehunnie. Aku ingin sekali hidup bersamamu. Salahkanlah penyakit ini sampai ia harus memisahkan kita berdua. Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie. Sampai selamanya akan selalu begitu._

_Sehunnie, _uljima_. Aku yakin kau pasti menangis membaca ini. Senyumlah. Tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa senyuman seorang Oh Sehun pernah membuat hari-hari Xi Luhan sangat berwarna._

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi pengisi hatiku yang kosong selama empat tahun ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi cinta pertama dan kasih sudah memberiku banyak kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah kulupakan hingga sekarang. Terima kasih atas cintamu yang membuatku merasa dicintai setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Terima kasih untuk senyuman manis yang selalu kau berikan ketika aku bersamamu. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu di sini._

_Bolehkah aku meminta beberapa hal? Aku berharap, setelah ini kau akan mencari penggantiku. Aku tak mau Sehunnieku sendirian karena aku tak bisa menemaninya lagi. Kamu harus janji, tak akan berlama-lama terpuruk karena kepergianku. Berbahagialah untukku, Sehunnie. Aku menantimu di sini. Saranghae, from 4 years ago, now, and forever._

_Your Love,_

_Xi Luhan_

"_Saranghae_, Luhannie… _Jeongmal saranghae_" Gumamnya sambil memandang hamparan bintang yang menyelimuti kota Seoul.

_Gieogi meomuldagan geu jarie  
Son kkeute namainneun ongiedo  
Niga itda itda  
Neoui hyanggi neoui eolgul _

_Jebal nal bwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa  
Na ireoke neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo  
Aesseo jabeun maltu aesseo jabeun miso  
Aesseo jabeun neonde_

_Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane  
Naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane  
Bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon  
Niga eopda niga eopda  
Eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara_

_Hamkke georeogadeon geu sigane  
Geureoke mandeureogadeon  
Chueokkkajido miryeonkkajido  
Meomun jarie nan seo itda neomu geuriwo_

_Nal bwabwa nal bwabwa nal bwabwa  
Na ajikdo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo neol neukkyeo  
Gyeou darmeun maltu gyeou darmeun miso  
Gyeou darmeun neonde_

_Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane  
Naega neol darmagadeon geu sungane  
Bissogeul geunyang georeodo neomu johatdeon  
Niga eopda niga eopda  
Eotteoke na honjaseo neol jiugo sara  
Neomu geuriwo_

_Gyeou heorakdoen neoui ireum jiul su eobseo  
Neomani bureun naui ireumi yeogi jamjago isseo_

_Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane_

_Hamkke georeosseoya hal sigane_

_Na honja butjapgo isseo  
Uri miraedo naui baraemdo meomchun jarie  
Na seoitgo neoman eopda (JIN - Gone)_

-END-

Annyeong~~~

Aku author baru di dunia per-ff-an (?)

Sebenernya sudah lama aku mulai menulis, sekitar awal 2012, mungkin? Entahlah, aku juga lupa /Jangan ditabok/

Yang pengen ngasih kritik, saran, atau apapun, difollow ya twitternya dianputridsmt /sekalianpromosi/. Untuk next ff, diusahakan akan di update secepatnya karena aku sendiri sedang sibuk dengan UN 13 april nanti -_-

Review nya Juseyo ^.^


End file.
